A Grand New World
by TheUzbekiKing
Summary: The War is won, but the United Republic of Nations has never been the most stable place, and it is election season. President Raiko faces challenges from reformers, dissatisfied business leaders and an old force long thought gone. The Earth Kingdom burns as Wu tries to find a solution to a centuries old problem. All the while the question of what to do with the spirits looms.


**Authors Note:** I don't own Korra, or The Last Airbender. Also I don't speak any Asian languages, and I'm mashing them up in fine Avatar fashion, that said feel free to offer improvements in the comments.

* * *

 **The Republic City Times**  
 _The Nation's Finest News Source_

 **RAIKO: I WILL SEEK ANOTHER TERM**

President Ichiro Raiko has announced that he will seek a second term as President of the United Republic of Nations.

In a press conference this morning at the Arbor Hall Raiko announced that he intended to run in the election at the end of this year for the nation's highest public office.

"I believe that this nation needs a stable, calm hand at the tiller during these trying times." Raiko said, "And I believe that I can provide that stability."

Raiko may face an uphill battle for reelection, with his approval rating sitting at 33%. The failure of his much-touted Spirit Commission and the quagmire in the Southern Earth Kingdom have drained his approval, especially as his notoriously chilly relationship with Avatar Korra persisted.

On these issues, as well as the subject of political reform, Raiko was non-committal, only promising a comprehensive platform would be "forthcoming" in the next week.

Though Raiko's unpopularity would theoretically improve the chances of any hypothetical challenger few have declared their intent. Most notably Abain Ikeda, Raiko's primary opponent in the 171 election, has declined to seek the office.

Speculation is abound about possible candidates. The 9th Equalist Conference will meet in two weeks to nominate a candidate, the longstanding ban on the Equalists having been lifted last year. In addition recent rumors coming from the Chamber of Commerce suggest industry leaders may be attempting to organize to combat Raiko's controversial economic policies.

But speculation mainly rests on who will represent the Gōu Faction in the race. Possible candidates include Shinzu Maeda, Editor of the Gōu Newspaper, _Forward_ , Chen Maki, noted labor agitator and Kumaglak Lam, governor of the Yi-Ti Provence.

Each candidate will face questions about the war in the former Earth Kingdom, relations with the Spirits and increased democratization as they seek higher office.

The apparent chaos surrounding the election had promoted speculation about a possible compromise candidate, perhaps a war hero or respect stateperson.

Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, declined to comment. The United Forces Public Relations office issued a statement that General Iroh is neither a United Republic Citizen nor allowed to comment on political affairs according to army regulations. Ships carrying reporters were unable to reach Air Temple Island by press time, and the Republic City Times has not yet heard back from those sent to interview Chief of Police Lin Beifong on her political future.

* * *

 **The Ninth General Conference of the Revolutionary Party for Social and Spiritual Equality**

 **Resolution Number 11-Adopted 497-23**

 _A Statement to the Citizens of Dà Wàngguó_

 _..._

 **Resolution Number 12-Adopted 231-189**

 _On the Conduct of the Presidential Election_

一. The Revolutionary Party for Social and Spiritual Equality recognizes that, while fundamentally flawed, the current political order does provide theoretical legal equality for non-benders. Therefore the Party recognizes electoral action as a legitimate means of pursuing the goals laid out in the 17 Points.

二. In accordance with this principle the Party hereby implements a system for selecting an official candidate by the Party to run for President of the United Republic of Nations.

三. All candidates must be in compliance with current electoral law. This article shall be amended should the bending establishment attempt to impose undue restrictions on candidate requirements.

四. All candidates must in addition must have been full members of the Party for a minimum of five years.

五. The candidate must swear an oath to uphold the the Equalist Manifesto, the 17 Points and the 1 Yayoi Declaration.

六. Candidates must receive 500 signatures from Party members and the support of two delegates to the previous General Conference.

七. From the accepted candidates the delegates of the previous General Conference will select an official party candidate under the same procedure used to select party chairmen.

八. The full support of the party must go behind the Official Candidate

九. Due to the constraints of time and capital the first Official Candidate selection will forgo the requirement for 500 signatures and simply select the Official Candidate by a vote of the General Conference

十. Hereby affirmed by the The Ninth General Conference of the Revolutionary Party for Social and Spiritual Equality.

...

 **Resolution 13-Adopted 287-133**

 _An Appeal to the Spirits_

* * *

 _前锋_

On the election.

 _I'm not going to run in the election. Let me say that to open up. I will not run. And thank the spirits for that. Seriously, go out your door right now and thank one. If they weren't here I probably would be running, and that would be terrible. _Forword_ was the first newspaper on earth to interview spirits, and I spent a fair amount of time around them for those stories. And one thing that struck me was had unbelievably inexperienced they were. Not in the human world, but spiritual matters. I bet half of them couldn't even describe Shēn Hé, and these are spirits who were around well before any Avatar. Yet many of them are experienced in their own way, making flowers bloom or making birds song._

 _I could not help but notice the similarities to the many, many, requests I have gotten to run for office. They all tell me I'm the best option because of what I have experienced. I am a crafter of the Gōu movement. Defining essays like _Rational Government_ , _The Working Man_ and _A Blessed Summer_ all were either penned by me or heavily edited by myself before publication. So, my flatterers tell me, who better then me, the women who guided the formation of Shuism into a coherent movement?_

 _The issue with that is that I have no real knowledge of law. I see a problem, I complain about how stupid the system is that led to it. I see an injustice I rail against it. I don't know how to run a country, a city, anything but a newspaper. I've railed in the past about how the only checks on Raiko's power are a young girl and the military. But would I really be able to give up such absolute power. I think I would, but how would I go about it? I would happily seek election to some lower office, mayor perhaps. But President is a bit too far._

 _I'll tell you who doesn't have these problems. Kumaglak Lam. I've ranted about him before, but I'll concede he's the most experienced Gōuist at governing anything. Yi-Ti province has been a hall mark of sensible government. Lam's own spirit outreach was far more successful then the pitiful effort Raiko put up. Lam recognized his weaknesses and brought in an expert team of advisors who brought about negotiations between local captains of industry and workers and worked to clean up the workers. His proposed governmental system for Yi-Ti was abhorrently refused by Raiko, another showing of the dangers of centralized authority, but remains a pinnacle of Gōu thought. You may be concerned about his previous defense of Equalists while he was practicing law, but the man is no Noburu Gao, he's married to a water-bender after all. I've praised Lam's reforms in this very paper before, and I'll praise them again. I'm happy to announce that should Lam's rally in Yi-To be what I think it is, an announcement of his candidacy, that _Forward_ will back him in his race to unseat the autocratic Raiko._

 _前田罪_

 _Shinzu Maeda_

 ___

 _Outline of Strategy sent by Kumaglak Lam to advisors in Yi-Ti._

 _Only twice has the political order in the United Republic of Nations been fundamentally altered on the scale that I wish to restructure this nation. The first was the Equalist Insurrection and the second was the election of President Raiko. The Equalists achieved their victory via their strength of arms, organizational skills and monetary backing. Raiko won due to his appeals to the people and speaking ability. Our aim in this nationwide campaign is to emulate both of these instances in their own way._

 _Obviously I seek my victory through the legal mechanisms of government, but organization and fundraising will be key. Raiko has suffered due to promises made in his name that he could never fulfill because they were never his. Donations should go to a central office where they can be spent in an official capacity. With this centralization campaign events can be targeted and coordinated, rather then slapped together. A coherent message, one of "Peace, Pay, Progress" can be provided by having my campaign organize itself effectively. Someone traveling from Yi-Ti to Republic City should be able to see the same themes. Newspapers that support me will consult with my campaign so that everyone is on the same page._

 _I will of course be giving speeches, both in person and on the radio. My appeal will be directly to the people of every province and town, not just the whole nation. Fishermen will see my policy to keep the fish industry clean, while factory workers will see how I plan to give them a voice. I can't go toe to toe with Raiko speaking or spending, but I can be more creative. I could advertise at the movers, I could organize rallies more effectively. Raiko's base is in Republic City, I'm a man of the provinces, so I'll highlight how I've served more then just one city. I'll meet with firing dignitaries, raise my profile abroad and in doing so challenge the assumption that only Raiko can see us through these trying times. I will visit the poor, make it known that I will end the senseless suffering in the Earth Kingdom. I will be everywhere someone looks when they search for politics._

 _That is how I intend to bring real change to the URN, with superior organization and massive public presence._


End file.
